Harry Potter and the Knowledge of the Ages
by JoeMaya
Summary: An Ancient Power, Long Forgotten.. What havoc will it cause to the Canon time line ? ;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Unknown World.**

Our world is full of mysteries. Sometimes they are just myths, in other cases, they are extremely modified truths that to us appear too far-fetched to be true. One such mystery is the existence of a parallel universe, or a parallel world in this visible world that we are familiar with. Yes, a world does exist that we, that is, those who can't see it, are unaware of; a world of amazing people, who are capable of doing things which defy the Laws of Physics, and completely lay to waste Newtonian Mechanics. The world which we are talking about is totally based on the existence of a force of nature, which has been ignored and forgotten about for many a millennia; a force so powerful that our most potent ballistic missiles would fall short of being even a mild pest-infestation before even its weakest wielders, a force which is otherwise frowned upon by the scientific community, a force which can most lucidly be described by its own name – Magic.

This Magical World is home to persons who can defy, stop, or modify the forces of nature. These persons are just like us, only more powerful, almost like Earth-versions of Superman, sans the red and blue costume. They are Wizards and Witches, who use the magical force within themselves, and in the surroundings, to do day-to-day activities. There is also a Ministry of Magic, which supervises these powerful beings, and has the unenviable task of keeping their, and the Muggles' (that is, us!) worlds separate, structurally and functionally.

It is said that, almost two thousand years ago, there was a wizard known as Merlin, who crossed into the highest echelons of power available to wizard kind, a power which is said to have been passed on to his heirs in a dormant state, and which is prophesized to awaken in a wizard of his bloodline in a time when it is most needed.

A Thousand years ago, long after the time of Merlin, there were four Magical beings, whose power combined, matched that of Merlin himself. They were distant cousins : Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They were the famous four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the ultimate destination of young wizards and witches of more than 11 years of age, generally residing in the English Isles.

The four founders had enormous power, and they married each other- Godric and Rowena, and Salazar and Helga. Since at that time, marriage between cousins was not frowned upon (since Mendelian genetics had not yet been born), this practice continued for generations leading to the converging of the four founders' blood lines, into one single line, which, as fate would have it, married and merged with the single descendent line of Merlin, giving way to the creation of a single powerful blood line, whose name has been lost over the centuries.

No one really knows the identity of the afore-mentioned family-line, and as the powers-to-be ordained, this line had the dormant powers of both the Founders' and Merlin, which would give the heir an astounding amount of magical potential, never seen before.

Such were the thoughts of one Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as he stared down at the shining lightning-bolt shaped scar on the fore head of young Harry James Potter, as he left him at the door step of No.4 Privet Drive, in Surrey, ignoring the fervent protests of a transfiguration professor bent on preaching the non-existent virtues of the 'worst sort of Muggles imaginable'.

The only reason the Headmaster would fashion for his actions that fateful night in Surrey would be: 'for the greater good', and a despicable desire of being the single-most admired and powerful wizard alive, for which, Harry Potter needed to be locked away till he was needed to attend Hogwarts in a few years, when the Wizarding World would be firmly within his grasp, and the young, impressionable mind of would be ready to be moulded as he saw fit, into cannon-fodder for Voldemort. Oh yes, Albus had his plans, 'for the greater good', as he put it, but it would seem, unknown to him, that fate had other plans for Mr. Harry Potter; plans that came into fruition on that night in Privet Drive, even as Dumbledore apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Unwanted Boy.**

The quiet and peaceful November morning in Privet Drive, the following day, was interrupted by the high pitched horsy screams of Petunia Dursley of No.4 Privet Drive, as she stared in growing horror at the peaceful face of the abandoned baby Harry Potter, who was calmly watching her in a serene manner, resplendent of the afore-mentioned Hogwarts Headmaster. He projected an aura of controlled quiet acceptance that could have unnerved said headmaster in a few seconds, if he gazed upon the almost-glowing emerald-green eyes of Mr. Potter. All this was lost on Mrs. Dursley, as she screamed on.

"Vernon! Come to the porch at once!" Petunia screeched at full volume, enough to wake up all the neighbours, all the while muttering 'the nerve of those freaks! How dare they sully my doorsteps with their unnaturalness!'

It took a few peeking faces from the windows of the surrounding houses, and the reddening face of her bear of a husband, to calm her enough to hurriedly drag the baby inside the house and shut the door with a deafening 'crack!', all the while keeping her horse-like face in an ugly snarl, that promised retribution in a most painful manner.

"Calm down dear, what is it? Where did that baby come from? So help me, if this is some nasty trick of that tramp of a sister of yours and her drunk, good-for-nothing husband, I am going to tear them limb-to-limb!" Roared Vernon Dursley from the stairs.

"It is those freaks! They must have got themselves blown up, and left us the burden of their abnormality! Read this Vernon!" Petunia spat as she gingerly handed over a letter written in parchment to her equally irate husband.

The letter was read, and unceremoniously crumpled and thrown into the fireplace by Vernon.

"Vernon! What are you doing? What if those freaks find out! They have ways to…."

"Don't worry Pet, we will stamp the unnaturalness out of this piece of shit…no one will be any wiser" Vernon Dursley said these words with an evil sneer in place. Unbeknownst to Petunia, a white haired old man had paid a visit to Vernon's office the previous afternoon, and they had a very long and interesting talk indeed.

"Come here you freak!" Vernon fixed an old broken crib of their loving son, Dudley, and almost threw the abnormal child into it.

Young Harry Potter started crying almost immediately, but he was muted by a cracking slap of a beefy hand on his face, which started swelling into an ugly red lump very soon. But he kept quiet, having learnt his lesson.

Late that night, unknown to anybody, a white light started surrounding young Harry's body, and his emerald-green eyes started gleaming an Avada Kedavra Green.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Vortex.**

Harry was having a very interesting dream of a stag and a dog wrestling in the courtyard of a house, with a scared rat standing afar, when suddenly, the dream warped, and Harry was pulled into a dream-vortex which brought him to a dark and silent place, where his heavy breathing produced echoes from unseen walls . When his mind slowly came to terms with this sudden change in dreams, Harry looked curiously around. He was obviously standing on hard ground, and there was an infinite stretch of land made of what looked like marble tiling in front of him. After taking a few steps in front, he suddenly came to realise that he was 'standing' on the floor, and appeared to be 'standing' quite a bit(about four or five feet from the looks of it) above the floor!

'Wow! How the hell did I grow up? Come to think of it, when did I learn how to stand, or walk?' Harry was suddenly assaulted by such random thoughts, and he fell in deep thought about how he seemed to have aged five or six years, because he was supposed to be a one year something; he was a late bloomer, but this was ridiculous!

While Harry was engrossed in his musings, he did not seem to notice the sound of footsteps coming from an unknown direction. However, when he did hear them, he whirled around, and was surprised to see an old man, with beard reaching to his knees, and carrying a stout walking stick marked with strange symbols, ambling slowly but surely towards him.

An urge to know how he came to this desolate place led him to rush towards the old man, and ask, "Excuse me, Sir, could you please tell me where am I? I was dreaming and then suddenly I find myself here! And I seem to have grown so much! How is this possible?"

The old man looked deep into his eyes and said, "This place, Harry, is a product of your own mind, which has been created for you, by your and our magic. It is a sort of parallel dimension, where you have travelled in your dream. Your body disappeared from your dimension, and appeared here in this form according to the laws governing this dimensional sphere.

You see, Harry, Time is slower here than the real world, and it sometimes also behaves erratically, leading to such phenomenal growth patterns that you see now, within a few seconds."

"I see…but, why did I come here? And how am I able to understand such concepts sir?" Harry asked with some trepidation.

"You see, Harry, your mind has also developed along with your physical body, hence such concepts will be easy for you to understand" The old man replied with a hint of a smile.

"Who are you sir? And what is magic? When can I get back to the real world?" Harry asked these questions almost breathlessly as soon as they came to his mind.

"I am known as Merlin, Harry. I am your ancestor. I lived a long time ago in the real world, and after my death, my magic was passed on to my descendents, the last of which is you, and hence I am here to teach you the history of your family and how to survive in the real world. A few associates of mine will also be arriving soon, and we will train you so that you will be ready to face your destiny when the time comes."

Harry was about to go on with the line of questioning, when Merlin stopped him with a gentle smile and said, "We can answer all your questions a while later Harry, let us first teach you some basic concepts of this world."

"You see, Harry, this is an imaginary world, and hence, you, being the only living corporal spirit, will be able to mould it to your wish by just imagining how you want the surroundings to be, do you understand?"


End file.
